Huh? I'm Going to be a Dad Again!
by Zeppex
Summary: Naruto and Hinata have triplets. Now she is pregnant with their fourth kid. Who is gonna help them along the way well none other then erosennin and their crazy kids. And whats this iruka is a man whore.Jiraiya takes Naruto's kids on research trips. Ch4 up
1. Chapter 1

_**Huh? I'm Going to be a Dad Again!**_

_**Chapter 1: The Big News**_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto._

**Bold - Demon Talk**

_Italics - Flashbacks, Thoughts_

**Bold, Underlined - Abilities**

Lets have a little humor. Hope you guys like it. And thanks for any reviews you might leave me.

"Hinata-chan whats wrong you look beat" asked Naruto to his wife of eight years now.

"I'm fine just a little tired"

Then suddenly the door to their room opened. And like a hurricane came in three kids, or as they were better known the Uzumaki triplets. There was Hito he was the tallest and then one that most resbembled Naruto. He was the only triplet who did not get the pearl colored eyes of the Hyuga his were blue.(think of him of an exact copy of Naruto but with blue Byakugan eyes) Then there was Hiame she was like your typical Hyuga she had long indigo hair and pearl colored eyes, she was the shortest of the triplets.(she is Hinata's look alike) Then there is Nuri he had long blond hair and pearl colored eyes, he was the biggest troublemaker in all of Konoha.(as for him think of chibi Neji excet with blonde hair) They jumped into their parents bed and began to ask questions.

"Father is mom ok" asked Hito"

"She is just a little tired"

"She has been tired alot lately" said Hiame.

"Its ok children I promise mommy is perfectly ok" said a smiling Hinata.

"So mom where are we going to get a new brother or sister. Keiko told me that her parents are having a new kid." Said Nuri with the biggest grin you ever did see.

"Haha so Sasuke knocked up Sakura again. No wonder I haven't seen them in awhile they prolly acting like rabbits. Must revive the clan."

"Naruto-kun why do you always say stuff like that in front of children." Said an annoyed Hinata but yet she a had tint of red on her cheecks.

"Hinata-chan I can't what I say, I just say it."

"Haha daddy why do you always suck up to mommy" said Hiame.

"Well its because I love your mother very much" said Naruto.

"No I think its because if your not nice to her she wont let you eat ramen." Said Hito while just shaking his head at his father. Naruto just blushed and tried to play it off.

"Hey I'll be right back I think some one at the door" said Nuri. Everyone just nodded and the young Uzumaki was off. Hito then charged his father as did Hiame and they began to wrestle. Hinata just smiled at her playing family.

Meanwhile Nuri opened the door and in front of him was none other then his grandfather Jiraiya.

"Old man, did you stop doing research. I remember last time you took me with you to do research. I you made me go into the woman's shower and made me chase them out saying there was a fire.

"Hehe, aww didn't you like there naked beauty" said Jiraiya.

"I'm only seven I only like ninja stuff and ramen"

"Well you are gonna like girls, because you surely can't be gay"

"Huh whats gay. Oh yeah mommy said it meant that you are happy. So yeah old man I'm gay because I'm happy."

Jiraiya almost fainted when he heard them words comming from his granchild.

"You are not gay, your just a punk kid who don't know what the hell he is talking about."

"I'm gay"

"No you are not"

"I'm gay"

"No you are not"

"Damn it old man I said I'm GAY!"

"No you are not you stupid brat" said Jiraiya as he continued into the house. Nuri then rushed to the get his parents and siblings.

"A ero-sennin what brings you by" questioned Naruto.

"Well I got done with my research and decided to come see if the big news was right."

"Yeah Sasuke and Saskura are expecting a new child."

"You idiot" was all Jiraiya said before he hit the floor anime style.

_Damn it Sakura you have the biggest mouth ever. _Thought Hinata. Jiraiya regained himself and looked at Hinata.

"So how does this idiot not know the big news, tell me again how he made Hokage." Said a rather annoyed Jiraiya.

"Ww-well you see"

"For kami's sake Hinata you are 27 quit being shy"

"Hey old man don't scream at our mom" all the triplets said in unison. Jiraiya then had the anime sweat comming down his face.

"Shut up brats" screamed Jiraiya.

"Hey ero-sennin so if Sasuke and Sakura are not the big news. What is big news then." Naruto asked Jiraiya with the expression of a little kid.

"NARUTO HINATA IS PREGNANT" screamed Jiraiya at the top of his lungs.

"NANI" was all Naruto said before he fainted.

"Jiraiya-sama why did you have to say it like that" asked a very pissed Hinata.

"Aww, come on I had to because if not you wouldn't have told him. It would have been like the first time you were pregnant. It took you 7 months to tell him the fool just thought you were getting fat."

Hinata just blushed but knew Jiraiya was right deep down inside. Meanwhile Naruto was still out cold on the floor.

"Mother how did you pregnant" asked a rather stern Hito.

"Mommy are you gonna have triplets again" asked the rather shy Hiame.

"Mom I'm so gay" said a smiling Nuri.(poor kid he just means he is happy)

Hinata began to feel lightheaded all these thoughts going through her mind.

_"Kami no no not triplets again. I can't tell them I got pregnant because of sex. And what Nuri is gay, I think he just means he is happy. Well Kami I hope Jiraiya is not around when I breast feed the new baby. All he could do when I breast fed the triplets was stare at me." _And after them thoughts Hinata passed out.

Jiraiya survade the scene and smiled to show his work here was done. Well he atleast thought it was done.

"Grandfather we are hungry take us to Ichiraku's" said a rather annoyed Hito.

"Why should I brat"

"Because you are the only adult not asleep"

"Well thats to bad I'm not going to take you."

"Yes you are or I will tell gandmother Tsunade you gave me one of your orange books."

Jiraiya immidiatly got a cold face and agreed to their demands. On the way to Ichiraku's there was alot of puching and shoving and a little girl crying. Finally they arrived at the stand and the owner asked them what they wanted.

"10 miso" said Hito.

"7 beef" said Hiame.

"I so gay right now old chef I want 8 pork" said Nuri. Jiraiya then smacked him across the back of the head.

"What the hell old man why you hit me" screamed Nuri. Hiame began to cry because she thought they wre gonna fight. Hito just stood there motionless til he saw Ayame she got his attention.

"Shut up brat"

"Don't tell be to shut up, you know what lets fight."

"Fine lets fight"

"You better let me win or im a tell grandmother you take me to see women with no closthe." Jiraiya froze up a bit after hearing them words. Nuri took advantage of this and went and punched Jiraiya right on the nuts. Jiraiya just fell to gorund sobbing.

"Why you little son of a bitch"

"Oh kami grandpa you said bad word, I'm tell grandma." Said a now hysterical Hiame.

Hito then asked Ayame a question she never expected to be asked.

"Hey woman can you tell me how a woman gets pregnant."

Ayame looked at him and just stared at him while blushing the whole time.

"Well woman can you tell me."

"I'm sorry I don't think I can tell you."

"Why"

"I just can't"

"Oh I see your not married"

"Huh, you don't have to be married to have kids"

"So are you pregnant"

'crickets'

"Woman you don't talk much"

"Would you stop asking me questions"

"Woman you suck you are no fun"

"Damn it kid yes I'm pregnant, and Iruka is the father there you happy."

All three kids screamed "NANI UNCLE IRUKA IS MARRIED TO YOU."

The owner just looked at his daughter and said "no they are not married."

Meanwhile Jiraiya on the ground while still in pain. He thought of Ayame.

_"Hehe I must get closer to Iruka, and do research on Ayame's breast they are nice."_

"I'm so gay for you Ayame-chan" said a smirking Nuri.

She just smiled but it wasn't much at what Nuri, it was more to do with Iruka walking into the stand.

The sobbing Hiame noticed and blurred out. "I-iruka uncle Ayame told us your going to be a dd-daddy."

Iruka was just frozen.

"Come on uncle say something" said Hito.

"I'm so gay for you uncle Iruka" said Nuri as he ran towards Iruka. Ayame by now was so red she looked like a tomato. Iruka still wasn't moving or talking. Well that only lasted until the owned hit Iruka with a frying pan.

"Ouch" was all Iruka could say.

Meanwhile at the Uzumaki house Naruto and Hinata were waking up. And looked at each other and kissed.

"Heh I'm going to be a father again"

"I love you Naruto-kun"

"I love you Hinata-chan"

"Umm... Naruto-kun where are the kids"

"Prolly with Jiraiya"

With those words they looked at each other and ran out the house.

Well that chapter 1 hope you guys liked it. I also hope me using the word gay does not offened anyone. I'm just using it good natured fun.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Huh? I'm Going to be a Dad Again!**_

_**Chapter 2: Poor Iruka**_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto._

**Bold - Demon Talk**

_Italics - Flashbacks, Thoughts_

**Bold, Underlined - Abilities**

Well here go with a little bit more humor. Hope you guys like it.

Naruto and Hinata had been running awhile now when they heard bickering and crying comming from the Ichiraku's ramen stand. They ran towards the shop to see what was going on.

"U--uncle Iruka why are you so silent aren't you happy." Said Hiame.

"He is just really gay at them moment from the news he can't talk." Said Nuri.

"Woman my uncle is a good man. I command you to treat him right." Screamed Hito.

Ayame just looked at him and frowned. At that time Naruto and Hinata walked in to see the scene. Jiraiya on the ground, Hiame crying, Nuri happy as can be and Hito looking like a general.

"Kids what are you guys doing here" asked Naruto.

"Well father you passed out and we were hungry so old man brought us to get food." Said Hito to his father.

"Hehe, is was just really happy from the news is all."

"Father didn't you mean to say you were really gay" asked Nuri of his father.

"Huh, are you ok Nuri" asked Naruto.

"Of course I'am, I'm just a little gay right now pops." Said Nuri.

As they continued to kept talking to, Hinata looked at a blushing Ayame.

"So Ayame whats going on here."

"Oh nothing Hinata just that I'm pregnant with Iruka's baby." Said Ayame almost screaming.

"I'm so happy for you Ayame, good luck on that pregnancy."

At that momemnt Anko walked into the stand.

"So who is pregnant, are pregnant Hinata" asked Anko of Hinata.

"Ayame is pregnant with Iruka's baby and I'm pregnant too." Said Hinata.

"What the hell are you talking, Iruka is not cheating on me."

Ayame and Hinata stared at each other.

"Ayame you bitch, have you been sleeping with Iruka." Screamed Anko.

"Well of course he is my boyfriend" answered back Ayame.

"I'll kill you he is my man, you bitch get over here so I can kick your ass."

Ayame was about to pass out, she couldnl't even talk.

"Hey where did Iruka go" asked Naruto.

Everyone looked around but Iruka was gone. The suddenly Kurenai walked into the stand, she was looking for Anko.

"Anko I have some great news" screamed Kurenai.

"What the hell is your damn news" screamed Anko.

"I'm pregnant with Iruka's baby" said a happy go lucky Kurenai.

"What the hell do you mean he is you babys father. Bitch you sleeping with my man."

"What the, he is not you boyfriend him and I have been sleeping together for over a year now."

"Bitch I'm a kill you" screamed Anko.

Naruto decided to step in step and try to calm the situation down.

"Please ladies just be nice, lets try to get to the bottom of the situation."

"Oh shut the hell up blonde ass. And Hinata who is the father of your kid you never said who it was." Asked Anko.

Hinata just passed out. Naruto ran to her and picked her up bridal style. And screamed at Anko.

"How much of an Idiot can you be Anko, I'm the father."

"Woman how dare you scream at my mother." Screamed Hito at Anko.

"Shut up boy, I'll send my snakes after you."

"Why can't we all just be gay about the situation." Cried Nuri.

"You are gay?" Asked Anko of the youn Nuri.

"Yes I'm gay, because everyone is pregnant."

"Your wierd kid"

"A-anko you need yo find uncle Iruka" said Hiame.

All three women looked and said "yes we do."

No one had notice Teuchi was gone and all the knives in the stand were gone. And that Jiraiya had his telescope out looking at them.

Meanwhile in the other side of Konoha Iruka was knocking at Kakashi's door.

"What do you want Iruka."

A panting Iruka said "I need you to hide me."

"Hide you from what."

"About twenty women that I think will come after me soon."

"NANI"

"Yeah I think they are all pregnant."

Kakashi looked all around for women, then finally decided to let Iruka in.

Back at the stand:

The three pregnant were gone and the chef too, it was just the Uzumaki family.

"Father why did uncle Iruka get so many women pregnant." Asked Hito.

"He was just having fun"

"Father then why don't you get more women pregnant."

"Because I'm married to your mother."

"Hehe, pops mommy just makes you gay." Screamed Nuri.

"Daddy why was everyone screaming" said crying Hiame.

"Oh its because they were just happy" said Naruto.

"No pops they were all gay" screamed Nuri.

"Meh, you guys lets just go home." Said a rather annoyed Naruto.

Meanwhile back at Kakashi's him and Iruka were now inside a makeshift bunker. Why you ask, well because there were about forty women outside his house.

Well thats it for chapter 2 hope you guys liked it...


	3. Chapter 3

_**Huh? I'm Going to be a Dad Again!**_

_**Chapter 3: Can the Bunker Hold?**_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto._

**Bold - Demon Talk**

_Italics - Flashbacks, Thoughts_

**Bold, Underlined - Abilities**

Sorry for the long wait between chapters. Anyways here going with fun stuff.

There seemed to be more and more women crowding around Kakashi's house. The women were very angry and they were throwing kunai and shurikens at the house. Other women were casting jutsus against the house, well there wasn't much of a house now.

"GET OUT HERE IRUKA" screamed all the women in unison.

Iruka was just hiding inside the small make shift bunker, he had knees up to his head. Kakashi was just staring at him and sighing.

"Iruka damn it you have to go out there and try to calm these women down." Screamed Kakashi at his friend.

"Are you insane they will kill me. And plus I'm sure they are all pregnant and found out that I have been two timing all of them."

"Iruka, we are going to die because of this, I hope you know that."

Tsunade's Office:

Shizune burst into the hokage's office, she was panting and had a look of disbelief to her face.

"What is it Shizune, why are you barging in like this." Said the hokage in a very suttering manner.

"Are you drunk Tsunade-sama?"

"No I don't drink anymore, I don't even know what Sake is." As she said this with her foot she kicked a bottle of sake under her desk.

"Sure I guess. But anyways the reason I'm here. As you know konoha's population is that of 300,000 and of those only 160,00 are women. And out of those 160,00 only 90,000 are capable of giving birth. Well out of those 90,000 there are 20,000 who are pregnant."

"So I don't see your point. It just means the village is growing."

"Well you see those 20,000 women are pregnant. And the kicker is they are pregnant by the same man according to them. They all gave the same name Iruka."

Tsunade gaver a very inquisitive look and then laughed.

"What the hell Iruka must have been busy. What a guy I wish he was pounding me."

"Tsunade-sama what is wrong with you, what about Jiraiya-sama. And I'm pregnant too."

"Well Jiraiya is useless to me now, he can't last long. And what the hell you mean you are pregnant, who is the father?"

Shizune blushed a bit but then immediately gave a frown.

"That damn Iruka promised me he would love me forever, so we had sex and now I'm pregnant."

"Haha Iruka played you Shizune haha."

"Tsunade-sama what are we going to do about this."

"As for me, I'm going to do nothing, I'm just going to enjoy the show."

Back at Kakashi's house:

There wasn't a house anymore, all that was left was the small makeshift bunker. All the women were surrounding the bunker. Kakashi was sweating bullets and Iruka was ready to pass out.

"Iruka damn it man we are going to die man. We have to get out of here man."

"Ok Kakashi lets try to make our escape."

But before they could react, the bunker was gone and all the women rushed at them. Within seconds Iruka and Kakashi were subduded and were stripped of their clothing. Iruka of course had passed out and Kakashi well he was just fearing for his life. A woman then began to slap Iruka until he came too.

"Iruka we are going to make you pay for what you have done you son of a bitch." Screamed a woman that seemed to be about seven months pregnant.

A woman the grabbed Kakashi from his privates and another did the same to Iruka. Both Iruka and Kakashi were now turning blue, the women kept pushing them forward so all of Konoha could see them.

Ayame, Anko and Kurenai were now approaching the crowd of woman who by now had Kakashi and Iruka in what appeared to be crucifictions.

Anko ran through the crowd of women and cleared them all out of the way with her snakes. She then went up to Iruka and began to beat him, then Ayame and Kurenai got them. And they began to beat the innocent Kakashi, all he was at fault for was helping his friend.

Meanwhile in the distance a man was approaching them. He had knives all over his belt and his holster was bursting full. He even had a bandana on his forehead, Rambo style. He then ran to where the Iruka and Kakashi were getting beaten at. When Ayame saw the man, she immediately turned paled and stuttered to talk to him.

"Father?"

"YES IT IS I AYAME, AND I HAVE COME HERE TO CUT HIS PRIVATES OFF. AND I WILL ALSO DO THE SAME TO HIS LITTLE FRIEND."

When Kakashi heard this, he began to pass out and his lone visible yes frowned.

Naruto's House:

Nuri was running around the house bare ass. Naruto was chasing him, the reason Nuri was doing this was because. Well the reason he was doing this was because Nuri had caught them watching a porn. And he thought it was ok for people to run around naked.

"Heh pops I want to be naked and gay" screamed the Nuri.

"Nuri please calm down, your mother and I didn't mean for you to watch that."

Hinata was no help, she passed out when Nuri came into the room and caught them watching porn. Hiame on the other hand was crying to no end, because she saw her mother passed out on the floor.

Hito though was in his room looking at a book his grandfather had given him. And Hito was smiling to no end.

"You can't catch me father, I'm going to be naked and gay forever. But I don't think I want to put my thing in girls, it sounded like he was hurting her. She was screaming to much."

Naruto just stopped and looked down at the floor.

Well thats it for chapter 3 hope you guys liked it.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Huh? I'm Going to be a Dad Again!**_

_**Chapter 4: Explaining To Do**_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto._

**Bold - Demon Talk**

_Italics - Flashbacks, Thoughts_

**Bold, Underlined - Abilities**

Sorry for writing chapter so late everyone just been really busy. Anyways thanks for any reviews and reading my story. Now lets have some fun.

Naruto was still just staring at the ground, as Nuri was still running around naked. Naruto finally quit looking at the ground and looked at his naked son.

"Nuri we have to talk" said Naruto in a very quiet voice. Nuri stopped and saw his father was not screaming, so he came over to Naruto. By this time Hiame had made her way to them, so had Hito, he was done looking at his little orange book. So all of Naruto's children were gathered around him now, except for Hinata.

"Nuri I'm sorry you had to watch that video" said a very somber Naruto.

"Heh, pops don't worry, it made me realize I like being gay and Naked."

"But being naked is not right you could get in trouble for it. And I highly doubt you are gay Nuri."

"Well then how come mom and you were naked when you were watching that video. And you had ur hands on moms chest. And what do you mean I'm not gay, are you trying to say I'm not a happy person." And with that said Nuri stormed out of the house naked, and ran into the streets of Konoha. Naruto was again looking at the ground and sighing.

"Father what is this video, Nuri speaks off. I must see this video father."

"Hito please you can not see this video, its only for grown ups." Naruto said this with a small tear on his eye.

"Daddy why is mommy on the ground, did this video hurt her. Or did ur hands on her chest hurt her." After Hiame said this she began to cry like it was the end of the world.

Naruto did not know what to do now, so many questions for him to answer.

"Father I demand this video now" screamed Hito.

"Hito listen to you father" screamed Naruto back at him.

"You guys are so mean, I'm leaving." And with that said Hiame stormed out fo the house, into the streets of Konoha. And yes she was still crying like it was the end of the world.

Hito looked at Naruto with looks that could kill.

"Father now hand over that video and explain what Nuri meant he did not want to put his thing in women. Does this hurt women?"

"Hito I can not give you this video and I can not explaing to what you are asking of me." Naruto again said this with teary eyes.

Hito was now getting impatient and put his arms on his fathers shoulders.

"The video father, I DEMAN IT NOW."

Hinata finally came to and began to make her way down stairs, because she could hear screaming. Hinata finally made it to the living room where she saw Naruto and Hito.

"N-naruto-kun where is Nuri"

Naruto looked at her and immidiately began to bleed from his nose.

"NANI! Hinata did you forget to put clothing on." Said Naruto with blood all over his mouth now.

Hinata blushed and then looked down at herself, and saw that she was wearing no bra. And that she was also wearing just her thong underwear. After she noticed this she just passed out again and hit the ground head first very hard.

"Hinata?" Said the nose bleeding Naruto.

Hito was shocked or maybe he was horrified, but he to began to pass out. And a very small drop of blood came out of his nose. Naruto was a mess he had blood all over himself and began to feel light head and he to began to slowly pass out.

Meanwhile in the center of Konoha:

Iruka and Kakashi were still getting hammered by the crazed women. And Rambo Teuchi was being held by Ayame, Kurenai and Anko because he was trying to cut of Iruka's kid making jewels. Kakashi was passed out, all he had hoped for was that he wouldn't be killed. All the screaming in the crowd came to an abrupt end when Nuri came running into the crowd naked. Everyone was staring at Nuri and he was just smiling at everyone.

"What is everyone doing, seems you're all gay. Are you to gonna get Naked like me." When Nuri said this, he screamed it so loud that maybe all of Konoha could hear him. So Nuri began to run around naked in the crowd of crazed women.

Meanwhile back at Naruto's House.

Jiraiya had made it to the house and got tired fo knocking so he just opened the door. And made his way to the leaving room where he saw the almost naked Hinata. Jiraiya began to smile and bleed alittle from his nose, and quickly took at a little book. He was writing notes in the little book and everytime he wrote something down he smiled and bled a little more.

Somewhere in Konoha:

Hiame was crying still like the world was about to end, when she passed a building that read.

"KONOHA CHILD PROTECTIVE SERVICES BUILDING"

Well thats it for this chapter hope you guys liked it.


End file.
